The goal of the BioLaboratory Core is to expand nursing science in the Center for Vulnerable Populations Research (CVPR) by encouraging incorporation of laboratory-based methodology in research investigating health disparities of vulnerable populations, particularly in participatory research (PR) designs. Utilizing laboratory technologies in molecular biology, genomics, proteomics, bioinformatics, and biobehavioral science can move the science of the CVPR ahead by contributing measurements of health status, risk factors, potential confounders, as well as environmental indicators of resource availability that refine associations in the UCLA Vulnerable Populations Conceptual Model. The specific aims of the BioLaboratory Core are to: 1) translate cutting edge laboratory technologies into strategies that can be used in health disparities research by CVPR university investigators and community partners 2) partner with the Research Core and CVPR investigators to select laboratory technologies/analyses that maximize ability to measure constructs in the CVPR model, 3) provide and interpret selected in-house and out-sourced laboratory assays or technology driven strategies for CVPR investigators, 4) disseminate information about core activities to CVPR and other scientists, clinicians, and community partners.